Tim Di Muzio
= Tim DiMuzio = Biography Tim is a Senior Lecturer in International Relations and public policy. Previous to this role he was a Postdoctoral Researcher at the Centre for Excellence in Global Governance Research at the University of Helsinki, Finland. He has taught at a number of Universities including Oxford, York University, Trent University and the University of Western Ontario. Research Interests Tim’s research is guided by two main agendas. In the first agenda, his interests lie at the intersection between the history of market civilization, global capitalism and questions related to energy, the environment and global social reproduction. In the second agenda, his interests lie at the intersection between war, racism and liberal forms of rule in the making of world order. Research Profile Searchable RIS publications from 2000 to date Books * Di Muzio, Tim and Richard H Robbins (2017) An Anthropology of Money: A Critical Introduction. (New York: Routledge). * Di Muzio, Tim and Richard H. Robbins (2016) Debt as Power. (Manchester: University of Manchester Press and New York: Oxford University Press). * Di Muzio, Tim and Jesse Salah Ovadia (2016) (eds) Energy, Capitalism and World Order: Towards a New Agenda in International Political Economy.(Basingstoke: Palgrave McMillian). * Di Muzio, Tim (2015) Carbon Capitalism: Energy, Social Reproduction and World Order. (London: Rowman Littlefield International). * Di Muzio, Tim (2015) The 1% and the Rest of Us. (London: Zed) * Di Muzio, Tim (ed) (2013) The Capitalist Mode of Power: Engagements with the Power Theory of Value. (London and New York: Routledge). Journal Articles * Di Muzio, Tim and Matt Dow (2017) ‘Uneven and Combined Confusion: On the Geopolitical Origins of Capitalism and the Rise of the West’ Cambridge Review of International Affairs, http://dx.doi.org/10.1080/09557571.2016.1256949: 1-20. * Di Muzio, Tim (2015) ‘The Plutonomy of the 1%: Dominant Ownership and Conspicuous Consumption in the New Gilded Age’ Millennium Journal of International Studies, Vol. 43, No. 2: 492-510. * Di Muzio, Tim with Shimshon Bichler, Jonathan Nitzan (2012), 'The 1%, Exploitation and Wealth. Tim Di Muzio Interviews Shimshon Bichler and Jonathan Nitzan', Review of Capital as Power, Vol. 1, No 1, pp. 1 - 22. * Di Muzio, Tim, (2012) ‘Capitalizing a Future Unsustainable: Finance, Energy and the Fate of Market Civilization,’ Review of International Political Economy, Vol. 19, I. 3, pp. 363 - 388. * Di Muzio, Tim, (2011) ‘The Liberal Renaissance and the Ends of History’, Journal of International Relations and Development. Vol, 15, I.2 pp. 158 - 176. * Di Muzio, Tim (2011) ‘Dubai or not Dubai? That is the Question,’ Helsinki Review of Global Governance, Vol. 2, No. 2, 2011, pp. 52-55 * Di Muzio, Tim, (2010) ‘The Real Resource Curse and the Imperialism of Development’, Suomen Antropologi, Vol. 35, No. 1, 2010, pp. 94-98. * Di Muzio, Tim, (2008) ‘Governing Global Slums: The Biopolitics of Target 11’, Global Governance, Vol. 14, pp. 305-326. * Di Muzio, Tim, (2007) ‘The Art of Colonization: The Capitalization of the State and the Ongoing Nature of Primitive Accumulation’, New Political Economy, Vol. 12, No. 4, pp. 517-539. Scholarly Book Chapters * Di Muzio, Tim (2016) ‘IPE and the Unfashionable Problematic of Energy and Capital’ in Di Muzio, Tim and Jesse Salah Ovadia (eds) Energy, Capitalism and World Order. (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan), p. 23-40. * Di Muzio, Tim and Silke Trommer (2016) ‘The Political Economy of Trade in the Age of Carbon Energy’ in Di Muzio, Tim and Jesse Salah Ovadia (eds) Energy, Capitalism and World Order. (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan), pp. 57-78. * Di Muzio, Tim (2016) ‘Critical IPE, the Open Range and the Illusion of the Epoch’ in Di Muzio, Tim and Jesse Salah Ovadia (eds) Energy, Capitalism and World Order. (Basingstoke: Palgrave McMillan), pp. 201-17. * Di Muzio, Tim and Jesse Salah Ovadia (2016) ‘Energy, Capital and World Order in IPE’ in Di Muzio, Tim and Jesse Salah Ovadia (eds) Energy, Capitalism and World Order. (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan), p. 1-22. * Di Muzio, Tim (2016) ‘Energy, Capital as Power and World Order’, in Talani, LS, Cafruny, A & Pozo-Martin, G (eds), Handbook of Critical International Political Economy. Palgrave Macmillan. * Di Muzio, Tim (2015) ‘The Empire of Liberty and Domination’, in Stephen Gill and Claire Cutler (ed). The Global Political Economy of the New Constitutionalism. (Cambridge UK: Cambridge University Press). * Di Muzio, Tim (2013) ‘From Provocation to Interrogation: The Global Political Economy of the 1%, Exploitation and The Unfashionable Problematic of ‘Capital’ in IPE’ in Tim Di Muzio (ed). The Capitalist Mode of Power: Engaging the Power Theory of Value. (London and New York: Routledge). * Di Muzio, Tim (2013) ‘Historicizing Capital as Power: Energy, Capitalization and Globalized Social Reproduction’ in Tim Di Muzio (ed). The Capitalist Mode of Power: Engaging the Power Theory of Value. (London and New York: Routledge). * Di Muzio, Tim (2013) ‘The Provocations of Capital as Power,’ in Tim Di Muzio (ed). The Capitalist Mode of Power: Engaging the Power Theory of Value. (London and New York: Routledge). * Di Muzio, Tim (2011) ‘The Crisis of Petro-Market Civilization: The Past as Prologue?’ in Stephen Gill (ed). Global Crises and the Crisis of Global Leadership. (Cambridge UK: Cambridge University Press), pp. 73-88. * Di Muzio, Tim (2008) “Silencing the Sovereignty of the Poor in Haiti,” in Robbie Shilliam and Gurminder K. Bhambra, Silencing Human Rights: Critical Engagements with a Contested Project. (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan), pp. 205-222. * Di Muzio, Tim and Alejandra Roncallo (2003) ‘Governance and World Order’ in Power, Production and Social Reproduction, edited by Isabella Bakker and Stephen Gill. (London: Palgrave Macmillan), pp 43-45. * Di Muzio, Tim (2003) ‘Crises, Tensions, and Contradictions’ in Power, Production and Social Reproduction, edited by Bakker and Gill. (London: Palgrave Macmillan), pp 99-102. * Bakker, Isabella, Stephen Gill and Tim Di Muzio, (2003) ‘Human In/Security on a Universal Scale’ in Power, Production and Social Reproduction, edited by Bakker and Gill. (London: Palgrave Macmillan), pp 161-67. Conference Papers * The Capitalization of Money (with Leonie Noble) AIPEN Conference, Brisbane, University of Queensland, February 3-5, 2017. * IPE: We Need to Talk about Money. AIPEN Conference, Hobart, Tasmania, University of Hobart, February 3-6th, 2016. * Carbon Capitalism and The Political Economy of Trade. (with Silke Trommer) International Studies Association, New Orleans, USA, March 18-21st, 2015. * The Political Economy of Trade in an Era of Carbon Energy. (with Silke Trommer) International Studies Association, Toronto, Canada, March 26-29th, 2014. * The Kings of Petrodollars. APSA Conference, Perth, Australia, September 30 to October 2, 2013. * Social Reproduction as if It Mattered: Energy, Capital and Gender. Standing Group on International Relations, Warsaw, Poland, September 18-21, 2013. * Historicizing Capital as Power. International Studies Association, San Francisco, California, USA, April 1-4, 2013. * The Plutonomy of the 1%: Conspicuous Consumption in the New Gilded Age. Capital as Power Conference: The Quantities and Qualities of Accumulation, York University, Toronto, September 28-30, 2012. * Capitalizing a Future Unsustainable: Energy, Finance and the Fate of Market Civilization. Capital as Power Conference, York University, Toronto, October 29-31. * Malcolm X versus the Empire of Liberty: History, Violence and Endocolonization in the US. BSA Theory Study Group Conference: Rethinking the Modern: Colonialism, Empire and Slavery. July 11-12, Birmingham, UK. * A Post-Carbon Green Global Economy? Prospects, Problems and Perils. International Journal of the Arts and Sciences Conference Rome, Italy November 22-25, 2010. * The World’s Affluent Playground: Dubai’s Architecture of Doom and the Future of Globalized Social Reproduction. Standing Group on International Relations, Stockholm, Sweden, September 9-11, 2010. Conference Title: Politics in Hard Times: International Relations Responses to the Financial Crisis. * Capitalization, Oil and Market Civilization. ISA World Congress of Sociology, Gothenburg, Sweden, July 11-17, 2010. Conference Theme: Sociology on the Move. * The Crisis of Petro-Market Civilization: The Past as Prologue? Helsinki Symposium: The Global Crisis and The Crisis of Global Leadership. May 5-6, 2010. Collegium for Advanced Studies. * Capitalizing a Future Unsustainable: Global Energy and the Fate of Market Civilization. International Studies Association, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA, February 17-20, 2010. Conference Theme: Theory vs. Policy? Connecting Scholars and Practitioners. * A Farewell to Liberalism? The Four Fetishes of Market Civilization and the Sovereignty of Capital. Millennium Conference 2009, London School of Economics. October 17-18, 2009. Theme: After Liberalism. * Liberalism’s Permanent War and the End(s) of History. International Studies Association 50th Annual Convention, New York, New York, March 26-29, 2008. Convention Theme: Exploring the Past, Anticipating the Future. Panel Title: International Liberalism. * The End of Revolution: Liberalism’s Permanent War and the End(s) of History. International Studies Association 49th Annual Convention, San Francisco, California, March 26-29, 2008. Workshop theme: International Liberalism. * Conquering the Revolution: Militant Liberalism and the Birth of Counter-Revolutionary Governmentality. International Studies Association 49th Annual Convention, San Francisco, California, March 26-29, 2008. Conference theme: Bridging Multiple Divides. Panel Title: Revolution and the Re/Constitution of World Order. * The Pentagon’s New Map: Primitive Accumulation’s Cartographer? International Studies Association 47th Annual Convention, San Diego, California, March 22-25, 2006. Conference theme: The North-South Divide and International Studies. Panel Title: Primitive Accumulation and the Constitution of World Order. * Towards a Genealogy of Militant Liberalism: Governmentality, Technologies of Force, and Human In/Security. International Studies Association 46th Annual Convention, Honolulu, Hawaii, March 1-5, 2005. Conference theme: Dynamics of World Politics: Capacity, Preferences and Leadership. Panel Title: Neo-Liberal Forms of Power and World Order Dynamics. * The Longue Durée of Primitive Accumulation: Global Governance, Human In/Security, and World Order. Fifth Pan-European International Relations Conference in the Hague September 9-11, 2004. Panel: Power, Production and Social Reproduction in the Making of World Orders. Section: Global Transformations: Transnational Decision-making Authorities and Human Security. * The Global Governance of Primitive Accumulation: The Persistence of Dispossession and Human In/Security. The WTO and Beyond: Global Governance and State Power in the Twenty-First Century. Vancouver, Simon Fraser University, July 15-16, 2004. Co-authored with Adrienne Roberts. * From Hegemony to Full Spectrum Dominance: Insuring Capital Abroad. International Studies Association, 45th Annual Convention, Montreal, Quebec, 17- 20 March 2004. Panel: Doctrine of War and Neoliberal Governance: Global Capital in an Era of US Supremacy and Increased Human In/security. * War as Insurance: Risk Protection, Accumulation, and the Strategy of Full Spectrum Dominance. British International Studies Association. Birmingham, England, December 15-17, 2003. Panel: US Supremacy, Wall Street Finance, and Democratic Imperialism in an Era of Increased Human In/security. * Towards the Demolition of Society: Wall Street, Preventive War and the New Economy of Human In/security. Ninth International Karl Polanyi Conference. Montreal, Quebec, November 12-16, 2003. Panel: Globalization and Human In/security. * Economic (Neo) liberalism, The New Myth of Sisyphus, and the Abandoned Road Hypothesis. Eighth International Karl Polanyi Conference. Mexico City, November 14-16, 2001. Panel: A Third Great Transformation? The Politics of Resistance. Current Research Projects * Money: A Critical Introduction (Routledge), 2017 * The Tragedy of Human Development (Rowman little field International), 2017 * Money, Capital and Power in the Global Economy (in progress) * Global Political Economy in the 21st Century (in progress) BA (UWO), MA, PhD (York University, Toronto, Canada) Location: 19:2029 Phone: +61 2 42 215673 Email: tdimuzio@uow.edu.au